


The Fallen Demon

by iimalex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Demon, Demonkin, Demons, Murder, Original Character(s), Otherkin, cannibal, demonic, kin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimalex/pseuds/iimalex
Summary: TW: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF MURDER AND CANNIBALISM.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> **TW: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF MURDER AND CANNIBALISM.**

Alex felt themself falling. They hit the ground with a loud thump, followed by a painful groan.

  
_"Gah.."_ They muttered in pain, rubbing their back and observing their surroundings. They hadn't remembered the recent events that had occurred. As they stood up and began walking around, it came to them. They..were sent to Satan's throne, and He cast them out of Hell.

  
A wave of sadness overwhelmed Alex as they realized what had just happened. They were no longer in their home, they were on Earth, in the middle of nowhere.  
Their stomach rumbled. They covered it with their arms, looking around for something to eat. There weren't any animals around, plus they have a huge soft spot for animals, so they would feel really bad for killing an animal for their food. They'd much rather have someone else kill it.

  
They pondered going out into the city. But..how would they disguise themself ? They had large fangs which are noticeable whenever they open their mouth, long, sharp horns and large, feathery black wings.  
They stepped out of the forest after lots of walking, into a busy street with many cars speeding by, which had taken them aback. They walked in more secluded areas; behind buildings and in alleyways. Eventually, they came across a shady-looking man. He wore a black beanie, shades and a long black coat. _Those could come in handy.._ they thought to themselves. Their stomach rumbled again. Now that they have thought about it, they had always had the tendency to feast on human-like flesh. Not cannibalism per sé, but still.

  
They sneaked up behind the stranger, creeping silently towards their neck. They weren't exactly a vampire, they just knew that'd be an easy instant-kill spot.  
Once their mouth was inches away from their neck, they opened it wide, exposing their sharp teeth. They quickly chomped down onto the flesh, the man screaming in pain before settling down and thumping to the ground, dying. As his heart stopped beating, they grabbed a dagger out of their pocket and sliced into their stomach, blood flowing out of the slit. Their mouth watered at the sight, licking their lips.

Once they had finished cutting into the stomach, they separated the skin and ripped it apart with their claws, exposing his guts. They lowered their head towards his insides, proceeding to rip them apart like a savage. Their skin bit into his thick and chewy flesh, ripping apart the organ and moaning in delight during the process. They slowly licked upon their skin, gathering up the blood and swallowing it, treating it like a drink.

They continued to feast on him until he was a disgusting pile of meat and bone. They licked their lips once more, cleaning up the blood surrounding their mouth. They figured they could use this man's clothes for a disguise. They took their beanie and coat, hiding their horns and wings with them. They cleaned up the mess of their hands, stepping out into the busy streets. They walked around, hoping to find a place to stay, and maybe a place to work.

  
They found a small, secluded apartment. No one seemed to be living there. Alex had happened to be an expert in cracking locks, so they were able to easily break the lock on the door, turning the knob and opening it to reveal the small, dusty room. It wasn't amazing but was practical for the time being. They plopped onto the old, creaky couch, eventually drifting into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's eyes fluttered open, as they sat up and rubbed their head, taking in their surroundings. It took them a minute to remember what had lead to this, however, they weren't panicked by it.

  
They took off the long black coat and spread their wings, clearing up the cramps that had overwhelmed the feathery limbs while they slept. As they fully woke, they tried to think up something to do. There wasn't much they could do, for they were a demon, and going out into the open would be dangerous.

  
They walked over to the small window in the wall, looking down onto the quiet morning streets. However, something caught their eye. It was a creature, definitely not human in any way. He was rather large, with bright, red skin, furry white hair and his legs resembled those of a goat. His eyes were completely white, so they had contemplated whether he was blind or not, but he seemed to be knowing where he was going.

Alex scurried out of the apartment, throwing on the black coat and beanie that they had retrieved the night before. They ran up to the demon, which had taken him back a bit, but he didn't seem all too afraid to the point he'd run away.

Once Alex had reached him, they took a few seconds to catch their breath.

  
"Hey, uh..a-are you a demon ?" They hesitantly asked, hoping this wasn't some kind of human in a costume.

  
"Yeah, why ?" The stranger blatantly replied. Alex was a bit surprised by this, him not being bothered by others knowing he was a demon, and not yet knowing that Alex was also a demon themself.

  
They looked at him straight in the eyes, and removed their beanie, revealing their long, red and black horns. He smiled knowing that he was no longer the only demon to be wandering about this area.

"I'm Alex," They said, putting out a hand for him to shake, "I was recently cast out of Hell. I'm pretty fuckin' happy to see another demon here."

  
"Ditto.." He said, shaking their hand. "I'm Gary. Nice to meet ya." His voice was deep and raspy, but Alex could tell he was the playful and child-like type.

"How long have you lived on Earth ?" Alex asked, hoping to get some answers on how to survive.

  
"Eh, a few years. Quite an interesting place, actually. Lots'a mischief I can get into without bein' caught b'cause no one would ever suspect a handsome demon devil like myself." He said, flattering himself. Alex chuckled at the cute amount of confidence.  
"Well, uh..how have you survived ? How did you get a job, a home, food..?"

  
Gary laughed at Alex's question.

  
"No, no, it don't work like that, sweetcheeks. You can't just go out into the world and do stuff a human would do. Ya gotta travel from town-to-town in order not to get brutally executed by God-worshipers."

"Oh.." Alex mumbled, looking to the ground. They didn't want a life like that. They wanted to be able to settle down in one place, not constantly be moving. This isn't the 15th century.

"Ah, don't worry hun !!" Gary said, giving Alex a reassuring nudge. "There's lots'a stuff to do 'round here !! Come, come, I'll show you." He said, gesturing for Alex to follow along. They ran up next to him, following his footsteps.

  
"I'd love to start with somewhere special, but it's a bit far," Gary said, revealing his small, fluffy white wings. "My wings are a bit small, so I dunno if I'd be able to carry you...ya got wings ??" He asked.

  
"Sure do," Alex replied, taking off their coat and stretching their large wings far. They could hear Gary mumble surprised curses under his breath, making them chuckle. They soared into the air, a few miles up, as Gary followed.

  
"Lead the way," Alex said with an up-for-the-adventure smirk. Gary nodded, proceeding to fly right past them. Alex quickly followed, taking in the nice gusts of wind that were created by their wings and the speed, looking down and admiring the scenery below them.

After a few minutes of flying they reached a small park. Gary gently landed, with Alex following him. "Here..this is where I met the love of my life."

"Aw.." Alex mumbled, observing the area. "What's their name ?"

  
"Alysa," Gary replied, a day-dreamy look spreading on his face, "We're just friends right now, I don't think she's that into me..but she'll come around." He said, smirking.

  
Alex chuckled, grazing their fingers on the smooth wood of benches. "I hope to meet her sometime." "Oh, you'll simply adore her," He said, smiling. "Despite her species and her father she's just an angel in my eyes."

"Her father..?" Alex asked, confused.

"Ah, yes, she is the daughter of Baphomet. It made me know where her good looks come from."

Alex giggled. "She sounds lovely."

"Yeah.." Gary said with a sigh. "Anyhow, there's a morgue not too far away from here. I' ma check it out, wanna come along ?"

"Fuck yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Halt."_  
Alex and Gary were making there way towards a nearby morgue, but they have been stopped by an android guard. They held a spear, which was aimed towards the couple. 

"What do you think you're doing ?" Questioned the android guard, skeptical of why the two would be heading towards a morgue. 

"Uh..we're just gonna go explore the morgue, Ma'am," said Alex, in a calm tone -- although their heart was pacing right now.  


The android stood silent for a few moments, but eventually spoke up, "Count me in." She said with a smile, putting down her spear.  


"Nice !!" Gary exclaimed with a smile. "For a moment there I thought you were gon' try and kill us ! Name's Gary, a pleasure to meet ya !"  


The android shook Gary's hand. "Nakashima. And you are..?" She questioned, turning her head towards Alex.  


"Oh-! Uh... I'm Alex."  


"Nice to meet ya, Alex !" Nakashima smiled. Alex smiled back. "Anyways, let's get going," Nakashima said, opening the gate that leads to the morgue entrance. They walk in and take a look around. It was dark, the walls were eroding, papers and other objects scattered all over the place, cobwebs filling up the walls. A few spiders ran around the floors.  
"This place is... pretty cool," Alex said, awe filling their eyes. It fit their aesthetic perfectly. It may be a nice place to hang out in, they thought, just... without the cobwebs.  


They heard a faint singing in the distance. Gary gasped, his cheeks turning a light pink. He used his small wings to flutter to the source of the singing.  


"Gary, wait-!" Alex said, quickly lifting their feet from the floor and catching up to him. "What are you in such a rush for ?"  


"You hear that ?" Gary quickly stopped, Alex following him. Alex listened to the singing. "Yeah..." they responded.  


"That's Alysa !" Gary said, getting back off his hooves.  


"Oh !" Alex exclaimed. "Well, let's go !" Gary nodded, going back to flying, Alex right behind him.  


Once they had reached the source of the singing, they stopped, Gary poking his head from behind the wall and looking at her. Alysa looked up and noticed him.  


"Oh, hi Gary !" Alysa said, quickly closing a book she had in her hand.  


"Hi~!" He greeted back. Alex shyly stepped out from behind the wall. Alysa asked Gary, "Who's your friend ?"  


"I'm Alex...!" They responded, giving a small wave. "Hi, Alex ! I'm Alysa," she introduced. Alex smiled.  


Gary saw a shadow behind Alysa. "Uh...Alysa, what is that ?", he asked, pointing.  


"What ?" Alysa said, quickly turning her head back. The shadow overtook her, and she screamed, which quickly faded out.  


"ALYSA !" Gary called out, putting his hand out near the shadow, but it was gone in a second. Alex stood silent in shock.  


"Oh, my Satan..."


End file.
